God's Salient Monster
by Dark'sangel and Haru'srooster
Summary: Growing up god always favored the rat well that is what everyone thinks anyway. Some accidental meetings, some scheduled dates. Mysterious ways.... Does anyone know what god does with his cat, his monster?
1. Chapter 1

God's Salient Monster

Full Summary: Growing up god always favored the rat; well that is what everyone thinks anyway. Some accidental meetings, some scheduled dates. Mysterious ways... Does anyone know what god does with _his_ cat, _his_ monster?

Salient- important, prominent, or conspicuous

Chapter 1- Called Upon

Kyo sat in Akito's room waiting for _him_ to return. _He _had requested that Kyo be in _his_ room at noon, not before or after. Yet it was five minutes past noon, and Akito was still not in _his_ room. There was a sound outside the door, and some muffled voices. Kyo only caught a few words, but it sounded like Kureno and Hatori, "but he's in..."

"I understand..." Silence, "no, fine."

"...I'll go and get him." Kyo could not tell which one was which but he did hear someone walk away right before he was started but the door opening and in walked Hatori.

"Hello Kyo. This is the third day this week Akito has called upon you." Kyo just nodded. "Have done something to upset him?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Kyo spoke quietly.

"Okay then," Hatori got up and opened the door and looked down the hallway. He turned his head toward Kyo and then Kureno appeared at the doorway with Akito. Kyo looked up and saw that Akito was walking towards him.

"Leave us," Akito called to the two older men, and of course, they left. Once _he _was sure that they were gone, _he _sat down in front of Kyo.

"Akito-san, they are starting to become suspicious." Kyo looked up from his fiddling hands.

"I realize this; do you not want to see me, everything that we have been through together?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo began to think about things that had happened that brought them to the way they are...

When Kyo and Yuki were, little they did not exactly get along, Haru and Kagura seemed to be his only friends. There was this won day when Haru and Kyo were playing in the courtyard on the Sohma's main property. Haru had to go to the bathroom, promising he knew where it was Kyo let him go by himself. Two hours passed before Kyo decided to look for Haru when he did not return. Kyo searched everywhere for him, with every Sohma he could find. He finally came across this little girl arguing with her mother. But before Kyo could interrupt the furious mother stormed off. So Kyo confronted the little girl.

"Excuse me miss," she looked like she was ready to kill him.

"Do I look like a girl to you?!?!" She yelled

"Y-yes ma'am," Kyo stuttered.

"Ugh!" She screamed and then turned around to walk the opposite way of her mother...

That was really their first encounter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What if you went to school?" Kyo looked at _him_.

"Well that just has conflict written all over it."

"We will think of something, I promise. But for now you need your rest." Kyo stood up, and the lifted Akito into his arms. Resting _him_ on _his _bed, "sleep well my goddess," then Kyo left.

End

AN: If your confused, don't worry you're supposed to be, it'll clear up in the next few chapters, any questions pm or review

Haru'srooster


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Some characters may be extremely out of character, especially Akito and Kyo

Author's note: Some characters may be extremely out of character, especially Akito and Kyo. In addition, there are spoilers for book 17 and 18 (I haven't read past there).

NOTE: (#) next to words mean there is a foot note at the bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

God's Salient Monster

Chapter 2 New Student

--

Kyo had just come down to make dinner when Shigure just so happened to be getting off the phone.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked Shigure and Yuki looked up from the television screen with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, Akito is going to be attending school tomorrow, and staying here until _he_ can get caught up in the curriculum. You are to be in charge of making sure that _he _is _good_ in class. Got it?"

"Are you fuckin' serious, he hates me why should I help him?" Kyo shot back.

"Uh Kyo," Yuki started.

"Stay out of this, I'm aware of what Akito has done to you, but he doesn't want anything to do with me and I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Well if you feel that way, I"ll just sleep in your bed, and you can sleep on the floor." Kyo turned around to see Hatori, Kureno and Akito standing in the doorway. "Take my things up to Kyo's room, sanitize everything, and change the sheets." Hatori and Kureno followed his command and Shigure followed them.

"Yuki, do you mind giving us some privacy so I can set some ground rules," Akito called as he walked toward the cat and the rat.

Yuki nodded the turned to Kyo and whispered in his ear, "just watch your back." Yuki walked up the stairs.

Kyo made sure that Yuki was gone before taking Akito's hand and leading him to the couch.

"How did you do I thought you didn't think it could be done." Kyo looked down at Akito for an answer.

"Calm down I'll explain it to you tonight."

They walked up the stairs to find Kyo's room completely rearranged. Shigure was now sitting on the bed, Hatori was in a chair, and Kureno was leaning against the wall.

"Now get out, I'm going to sleep!" Akito commanded.

"Where will Kyo sleep?" Kureno asked before he moved.

"On the floor." With that, everyone left but Kyo, and the door was shut behind them.

Once they heard them go down the stairs Kyo spoke up, "don't you think you over did it?"

"No." Akito sat down on the bed, "get me my pajamas out of the drawer."

"Kyo got up and opened the drawers looking for Akito's clothes, finding them in the top drawers and his own clothes in the bottom drawers. Kyo grabbed out a pair of black cotton pants and a matching long-sleeve shirt. Then he opened the bottom drawer to get out his pajama shorts. He set down Akito's clothes next to him, before taking off his shirt and then pants, and slipped on his shorts.

"Kyo," Akito walked up behind him, "You know that you're my only friend, right?" Kyo turned around and picked dup the pajamas off the bed, and took off Akito's shirt and then **her** bra.

"Pretty much, but what are you getting at? And what about Shigure, Kureno, and Hatori?" Kyo grabbed **her** black shirt off the bed and put it on her, next removing the pants.

"Ha," Akito scoffed, "just because they know I'm a girl and are my closest _pets_ doesn't mean anything."

Kyo slid the pajama pants on her and then they both sat down on the bed, "but you had sex with Kureno and Shigure that has to mean something." Kyo mumbled.

"What?" Akito raised her voice a little. "That has nothing to do with anything."

"No. It has something to do with everything." Kyo looked down at her as she sighed. "Ya' know if we don't talk about it our relationship will never evolve." Kyo spoke ever so calmly.

Akito laughed very lightly and sweet. "When did you become so wise?"

"I've been spending more time at the dojo with Shishou lately."

"Ah well lights out." She got up from the bed and walked over to the light switch by the door. "Hey will you turn on the lamp next to your bed?"

As she turned off the light Kyo turned on the lamp, but then it went right back off. "Kyo," she sighed, 'it's not funny." There was a little wind as if some one had gotten up and moved quickly. "Kyo," she whined. "You know I don't like the dark, Kyo?" There was no sound, no movement. Some thing was behind her though, she could tell(1). "Kyo?" She called but there was no answer.

Next thing she knew somebody placed their hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming and wrapped their other arm around her waist.

"Boo," Kyo spoke quietly into her ear, and she jumped.

"Kyo!" She pulled away from him and tried to find the bed in the complete darkness. "You're so mean." She lectured before she bumped into the bed and fell.

"Ha-ha," Kyo laughed before the light went on.

"Maybe I'll actually make you sleep on the floor." Akito said as she climbed to the top of the bed.

"Aw, that's unfair," Kyo looked at her with the cutest kitty-cat eyes she had ever seen.

"Fine, how can I deny that?" She patted the bed next to her.

"You can't." He climbed under the covers with her and they both became settled, Akito in his arms.

"Night," Akito called sleepily.

"Sleep well you start school in the morning." Kyo spoke softly but loud enough for her to hear him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Shigure was the first on awake in the morning, he had gone out and picked up breakfast for Akito. Knowing Akito _he_ wouldn't want toe at food that the cat made.

It was just about time for Yuki to get up for breakfast. Usually Kyo was up and had breakfast on the table, but he must have forgotten to set his alarm, or that is what Shigure thought anyway. So now, Shigure was on his way up to Kyo's room. He rapped quietly on the door with his knuckles.

"Huh." Kyo said groggily when he rolled over and looked at the clock. "Shit," he said. The alarm clock read 5:50AM. He quickly got up, went to his dresser, grabbed his sweats and then ran to the window. Once out of it he climbed to the roof. He changed his clothes up there, and sat there figuring that Shigure would look for him there next.

Shigure knocked again before quietly entering. "Akito my love, it's time for you to wake." Akito began to stir, and then his eyes opened. "Do you happen to know where Kyo is or how long ago he got up?" Shigure asked.

"Why should I know?" Akito sat up. "I'm getting ready now, and you're helping me."

"Yes of course, but would you like to eat first?" Shigure looked over to Akito to see that he was staring out the empty window.

"I would, but first I am using the bathroom. ALONE!" Akito used emphasis on the _alone_. Shigure walked Akito to the bathroom before he turned around find the ladder.

- -

On the roof...

Kyo laid there catching his breath when he heard his name being called by a certain mutt. "Kyo! Are you up here?" Shigure popped his head up and saw the cat. "Do you have any idea as to what time it is? It's almost time to leave for school."

"Shit! Are you serious?" Kyo played the part all to well for Shigure to have any more suspicions.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**(1) You know how you can feel the presence of someone when they are in the room with you or when someone is staring at you, that's what is basically meant there.**

**Sorry it took so long I've been preoccupied. **

**haru'srooster**


	3. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION: **

This story has been moved to a new account – **Cocos X Ovine **.It has been revised and updated!

Sincerely,

Haru'srooster (a.k.a. Cocos)


End file.
